


Lucifur and Makki

by KinHina210



Series: Weird creations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bearders loves lucifur, Burritos, Crack, F/M, Hanamaki is done, Lucifur is awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: There is a magical cat named Lucifur and he comes to earth, only to meet Hanamaki.





	1. Lucifur is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



"W-what?" A ten year old boy was laying in his bed when a cat jumped on him. "Why are you here?" The cat looked at the boy's face.  
"My creator sent me." The cat, a blue point Siamese, spoke in a raspy voice. The boy jumped.  
"Y-you can talk?" The cat sighed and brought a paw up to his muzzle.  
"Yes, can't you hear? Now, what's your name, child." The boy blinked.  
"I'm Takahiro Hanamaki. Nice to meet you, um...what's your name?" The cat curled up.  
"Name? I don't know. My creator didn't tell me." Hanamaki stroked the cat's back.  
"Well, no offence, but you sound evil. So I'll call you...Lucifur. With a u." The cat blinked.  
"Lucifur? Huuh. Fitting." He jumped off of the male and stretched on his bed. "Quack!"Lucifur made a noise.  
"What the..I'm going to sleep." Hanamaki turned around and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was that Lucifur was evil. And he was, from now on, Lucifur's owner.  
'Thank you, Takahiro,' Lucifur thought, 'you're in for a fun ride.'


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifur is not a happy cat. He hates Bearders.

_Nine years later_

"Quack!" Takahiro growled when he heard his stupid cat. "Satan!" He smashed his pillow against his head, waking his boyfriend in the process.  
"Makki! You woke me up! You're so mean!" Oikawa pouted, still half asleep.  
Takahiro shook his head. "Lucifur! Go back to sleep, you little shit!"  
"No! Satan!" Lucifur rasped out. Hanamaki stood up and stomped out of his room.  
"Lucifur! Get over here! I will send you off to Mattsun's house! I'm not afraid to!" This caught Lucifur's attention. He hated Matsukawa's home. All because of his cat. A large Maine coon, all black except for a gray "beard", getting him the name "Bearders." He was obsessed with Lucifur. To the point that he would constantly chase him and try to cuddle.  
"No! No, please! I will do anything! I swear! Anything! Just don't send me off to the oaf and the caterpillar man! Please! I will do  _anything_!" Hanamaki chuckled and scooped up the cat.  
"You sound like Oikawa. Stop it." The cat growled at the mention of his crush's owner. Yes, Lucifur was in love with Oikawa's cat. Angel was her name. She was pure white with blue eyes. 'Yes, an angel indeed' Lucifur always said.  
"Just don't make me go!" Lucifur widened his pupils, giving off an innocent appearance. Takahiro sighed.  
"Alright. On one condition." Takahiro stared down at Lucifur.  
"Yes! I'll do anything! Anything for you!" Takahiro smirked.  
"You have to apologize to your creator for trying to curse him." Lucifur felt his heart drop. He couldn't talk to shadow. He was evil!  
"Screw it. Bring me to Bearders."


	3. Burritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki tells lucifur to get a job

"Lucifur? Hey, if you want to stay here you've gotta work. You've been raising my water bills, and its really starting to piss me off."  
  
"I can't! I don't know how to get a job!" Takahiro's eye twitched. He sighed.

"I already got you some interviews."   
•••••••••••  
Lucifur entered the building, getting ready for the interview. He carried a plastic bag full of burritos on his left paw, using his hind legs to waddle in the halls.

He was told to go into the 4th room on his left. So he did. Pushing open the door, he saw an man wearing a suit, obviously waiting. "Hey you. I'm here for the interview. Can we hurry this up?" The man looked terrified when Lucifur sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucifur gave an unamused look. The man shook his head. "W-well. Do you have any experience with teaching?" Lucifur quacked.  
  
He threw a burrito at the man. Then another. "Can I have the job now?" And this continued for over an hour.   
  
The man had enough. "Okay! Okay yes. You can have the job. You can work here." Lucifur smirked.   
  
'I'm freaking awesome.'

 

 


	4. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifur made a bad mistake...

_Dear Shadow,_

_It's me, Lucifur. Please, take me back. At least for this week. I messed up. I always take Hanamaki away from his boyfriend because I need attention. And his boyfriend broke up with him! Now Takahiro has decided to stay over Matsukawa's house for the week. With Bearders._

_Why couldn't Makki have hooked up with Iwaizumi? He's cool. And his dog is nice. She doesn't follow me around and try to hug me! Please, I'm begging you. Take me back!_

_-Lucifur_

The cat sat for a short while before he said his special chant to send the letter. "Send, send, Creator is fabulous. Send send. Creator is fabulous!" The portal opened up and Lucifur placed the letter inside. 

'I really hope I don't have to go.'


	5. Poor Lucifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby

Much to Lucifur's dismay, he had to go to Matsukawa's house. He had to deal with Bearders for a whole week. Shadow didn't want to take the siamese back just yet, as it said in the letter he received.

_Dear_ _Lucifur,_

_I am dearly sorry, but I mustn't take you back just yet. You need to learn how to deal with that cat, for something good may come from it. I will give you a list on 'how to survive this week' at the end of this letter. Anyhow, you need to learn how to make Bearders your friend. You need to stop only paying attention to Angel, because it won't do any good for you._

_I also can't take you because I am enjoying a nice vacation. The sun is really warm and I love the little umbrellas that come in the cups here. I'll send you a picture of them at the end of the letter, too._

_Now, you may be wondering why I didn't just bring you along on this fabulous, comforting, beautiful vacation. Well, it is because I don't want to deal with your shit right now. You talk too much about taking over the world and trying to kill Bearders. I don't want to hear it on my comfortable relaxation time. Maybe if you could stop complaining I could bring you to nice places, but that might take a long, long time, young cat. And I hear you talking crap behind my back. Why would I take a little gossiping brat with me on vacation? I wouldn't!_

_Aside from all of that, here is my list of survival tips:_

_One: Don't run away when Bearders tries to cuddle you. If you just politely ask him to go away, he will._

_Two: Don't yell at him when he tries to talk to you. He finds it fun and thinks you are trying to flirt with him. When he talks to you, all you have to do is politely tell him that you're not in the mood. He will understand._

_Three: Make sure to go to your job when you need to . This will get you some time away from Bearders._

_Four: Be polite to Matsukawa, too. He's human just like Makki and the living garbage can._

_Five: If none of these work just hide in a corner._

_Any way, I have to go. I am going to get a massage. Nice stress reliever. Have a good weekend with Bearders, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki._

_Bye bye,_

_Shadow._

_P.S. The picture of the umbrella is in the envelope on the side of this letter. >:)_

Lucifur stared at the letter. He decided to ignore the list and only listen to steps five and three. Little did he know that these tips would actually work, because Shadow programmed Bearders to work that way. Lucifur was going to have a long week. 


	6. Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifur finally has enough of Bearders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this.....

"Lucifur. Love me." The large cat tried to cuddle Lucifur. Lucifur ignored the other's cries for affection. He had an owner that could love him just fine.  "Lucifur. Lucifur. Lucifur." The cat started poking his face.

"Okay! Shut up. Leave me alone. I'm tired and I do not want to be around you. Away with you." 

Bearders let his head fall slightly. He wanted love from another cat. Maybe if he tried harder. Then Lucifur might love him. He licked Lucifur's cheek.

The smaller cat immediately jumped and stabbed-well, scratched- Bearders's front leg. "No! You do NOT touch me! I need my personal space! GO! Leave me alone. Right this instant!" 

Lucifur sighed in relief when Bearders walked away. 'Alone at last. Finally. Maybe I can tell Shadow that he was wrong for once. I can't wait to see the look on his face.'


	7. Messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifur failed

Lucifur was wrong. Bearders had come back to him directly after he had scratched him.

'It's unfair,' lucifur thought, 'why does this happen to me?' He curled up. 'I can't be that bad.' 

"Lucifur, please come here.' Hanamaki came in. Lucifur looked at him. 

"...no." Makki glared.

"No hurting Bearders anymore. It's impolite."

"But--"

"You hurt him one more time and I leave you here for a month."

"I'll shut up ."


End file.
